The proposed study utilizes an existing data base of addict career histories for the examination of the patterns and consequences of chronic narcotics and other drugs abuse. Specific aims of the study include (1) to provide a detailed description of the 20-30 year natural history of the addict sample; (2) to describe the addiction pattern over time and to identify factors which influence the divergency of outcomes, in particular, the cessation of use, or "maturing out"; (3) to examine morbidity and mortality among the addict sample; (4) to examine successive and cumulative treatment effects; (5) to assess the social costs of addition; (6) to assess the cost/benefit ratios of individual and cumulative treatment episodes; (7) to examine the validity and reliability of retrospective longitudinal self-report from addicts. Additional analyses are possible for an integration of the findings in inductive theoretical models. The data base was accumulated from 581 addicts whose addict career histories were obtained in a 25-year followup study completed in early 1987. The subjects were identified from admissions to the California Civil Addict Program (CAP) in the years 1962 through 1964 and had been previously interviewed in 1974 and 1975 as part of an evaluation of the CAP (DA01146). The augmentation of the data base of their existing addict career histories by an additional 12 years of followup when these individuals are at least 45 years old provides a unique opportunity for the investigation of the important issues listed above. The comprehensive data base includes self-reported demographics, family characteristics, and complete drug histories. Retrospective longitudinal interviews, covering a period from 12 months prior to first narcotics use to interview, provide behavioral measures about narcotics use, legal supervision status, criminal involvement, drug trafficking, employment, marital status, and treatment episodes. Corroborative data were obtained from official arrest and treatment records for each interviewed subject, from a voluntarily provided urine specimen taken at interview, and form the official death certificates for identified decedents.